To be filed under forgotten
by klovec
Summary: Dark collection of letters and responses between two people separated by distance, life, and their own stubbornness.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear Klaus:_**

_I hear you're going to be a father_

_Congratulations_

_With her_

_Double joy!_

_Isn't that amazing?_

_You're past a thousand years_

_And this miracle drops on your lap_

_No pun, of course_

_You must be elated_

_I, myself, feel cold_

_But as "your friend"_

_I want to share my thoughts_

_On this joyous occasion_

_It's started with denial_

_How could this be?_

_Continued in horror_

_Omg…how COULD this be?_

_now_

_It's all a joke_

_Ha ha ha ha, see how I laugh?_

_Because _

_It's funny how you left me_

_As the darkness was setting in_

_It's funny how I stand here_

_In a silence that whispers to me_

_I sit here_

_Stirring_

_In my sad ass sauce_

_And you're there_

_With that bitch_

_The one you fucked_

_Because you didn't have the guts_

_To look deeper than my words_

_Further than my sneers_

_How many times did my eyes scream for you?_

_How many cues did you miss from my body?_

_Was it not in the way I lingered?_

_How can you be this stupid?_

_To not see it._

_As you said goodbye_

_Telling me of your wonderful present_

_Hooray!_

_Tyler can come back_

_And inside I yelled_

_No, you ass!_

_That's not what I fucking want_

_What I expect from you_

_But fine_

_Maybe this is it_

_Maybe this is who I'm meant to be_

_The good girl_

_Stepford Caroline_

_Vampire eye candy_

_Vapid pink air_

_Sugar and goddamned spice_

_I play the role well_

_No one will be the wiser_

_So have your baby_

_Have your life_

_Have that bitch_

_The respect of your brother_

_Let your sister laugh at me_

_Leave me here_

_Trapped in this fucking two horse town_

_With this whiny bitch_

_My loser boyfriend_

_My dead best friend_

_My rapist_

_Your sister's left over_

_Which were first mine_

_That Inherited from Elena_

_Crazy ass Stefan_

_Who, btw, I don't even recognize_

_End sidebar_

_Maybe someone will take pity_

_Stake me_

_Take my ring off_

_Send me flying into a sunrise_

_I'll be drinking till that happens_

_But let me thank you first_

_Let me clap for you_

_Let me toast to your fucking happiness_

_Let the joy ring for the king_

_As I raise my glass_

_Thanks a fucking whole lot_

_For filling my head _

_With dreams_

_Then giving up along the way_

_But why shouldn't you_

_Everyone does_

_This is how it always ends for me_

_So…_

_Fuck you_

_Fuck me_

_Fuck it all._

_-__**Caroline**_


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to call this entry "Klaus Noir...a study on sarcastic passive aggression"

I hope you enjoy and thank you for indulging me.

* * *

Love,

It injures my heart to no end

To hear this anger in yours

I've considered calling to tell you

About the she-wolf and her current state of expectancy

But you expressed your distaste for my attentions

Constantly

I fear I must have been listening

A little too well

To your every attempt to distance yourself

From me and my attentions

It never occurred to me

That my gift would prove to be so offensive to you

After all the young Brutus was the object of your constant affection

And attention

Endlessly vexing me

It was _Tylah_ at all times

So I figured why not let him come back

Let you get him out of your system

Evacuative procurement, if you may

While I dealt with matters that were… ahem… distasteful

But it's very peculiar

I figured you would be having the time of your life

With your beloved _Tylah_

Partying and drinking from full cups

As opposed to dirty ones

With remnants of a night forced fun

I must say plenty of times I felt the envy monster

Bite me

As I pictured you

With beacon of all things fun, Elena Gilbert

Dancing the night away

Enjoying college life in ways only vampires can

Drinking from frat boys

That would be of course after you spent the day

With your beloved _Tylah_

Doing his, I mean, homework

Doing homework

For the classes you picked out for him

Of course

Though not for lack of smarts on his part

Oh no no no

The love of your teenage dreams

Is a freer of the oppressed,

A leader,

Whom people put their faith on.

Your beloved _Tylah_

He let you pick his classes

Out of love

And not because he's not

How do they say…

The brightest bulb in the shed

Is that how that American saying goes?

I believe it is

If not, I'm sure you catch my drift

As far as the dreams that I planted go,

This child or his meaningless mother

Are not a roadblock

I can send you an open ticket at any point

Of course we would need to wait

Until I get this pesky thing with Marcel under control.

However, you are always welcome to join me

Anytime

But I know you won't

Your beloved _Tylah _is there

In Mystic Falls, after all

I laughed the loser comment

As with all the quips about the people around you,

Yes! I get finally get the joke

Forgive me, I'm a thousand and slow to wit at times

_Klaus smile_

I see your comments

Are meaningless and simply alcohol fueled

Because as you said it's funny

I am familiar with the kind of moment

That's how I happen to find myself

The victim of impending fatherhood

Spending time with my own monument of absolute merriment

My brother Elijah

And listening to tale after tale of Rebekah's whirlwind romance

With the noble Matt

Royal ruler of dirty dishes

And messiah of bus boys

I have clarify that I am not jealous at all

When I've happen to hear in their conversations

How they went to Paris

And drank wine on a rooftop facing the Eiffel Tower

I did not drink the maid

**Did not**

No matter what you rumor you may have heard.

You must not believe

I did not regurgitate the exquisite warm blood I had for dinner

When I heard they had made love in the Roman Coliseum

I was not put off by this at all

Neither did I go on a drinking binge after

**Did not**

I really have no clue what happened to that book club

Because I couldn't get the images out of my head

Of pressing you against the columns

And running my hands up your leather boots

Further up your thighs

Lifting your skirts

And banging myself inside you

Finally fucking you the way

We've been doing with our eyes

Of course I know I read that wrong

In your eyes

I am sure the innuendo that what your last letter suggests

Is a case of unintended double entendre

That is not really what your body has been asking

You wouldn't want that from me

And I did not continuously get drunk

To obliterate of the thought of my hips

Flocking to yours

Like a magnet

Over

And

Over

And

Over

For hours

With the old ruins behind us

While the ghosts of lions

And gladiators

Stop

Their looping purgatory of fighting and mangling each other

To watch us melt into each other

The ghost crowd in silence

In reverent observance

As the only cheering that can be heard

Are the moans and sighs

Emanating from us as we finally give in

To years of wonder

Temptation.

But no, I am happy to appease your mind

That did not happen

I've been here in New Orleans

Toasting to your happiness

With your beloved _Tylah_.

Well, this is all for now

It seems I must go taunt Marcel

In a little bar close by

I will also take the time

To gaze upon his love interest

And not because she looks like a cheap imitation

Of you

Not at all

Not because she styles herself in outfits

Much like yours

Not at all

I'm offended anyone would think me so literal

Visceral

She's fun

With him

With her blonde locks

And clichéd first year psychology major analysis

I can't wait for her to tell me

The rejection from Mikael

And the lack of spine of Esther

Played a huge role in my life's development

I anxiously await to hear her quote Freudian nuggets

Maybe I'll throw a bone her way

A little allusion

Rip off on some

Hamlet, Electra scenes of profound human discomfort

That should make her happy

Enjoy her repartee

Barely listen to her

While I do not picture you having your fun

Or envy the frat boys who get to feel

The sweet pain of your fangs

Sinking deeper and… deeper as they seek

The fountain of life and passion

Blood.

I must go for now love.

I hope to be continuously regaled

With another one of your comedic tirades

Which I know you do not mean

At all.

Until then.

_Yours,_

**Klaus **

Ps_. We must speak of this rapist comment. Please expound on that._

_Pss. Forget the please. Do Expound._


End file.
